Te odio, ti amo
by Gemespamano
Summary: Lovina Vargas, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Se odian, se detestan, están obligados a vivir juntos... Descubrid el por qué; el pasado, presente e incierto futuro de estos dos. ¿Sus destinos estarán entrelazados de algún modo? Primera historia de las Gemelas Vargas.


**Nevra: Weeeeeell Hello! Aquí estamos mi querida gemela y yo, con nuestra primera cuenta/historia conjuntaaaa!**

**Sorah: O lo que sea… bene, Io sonno Sorah Vargas, la cabeza alegre de antes es Nevra Vargas…**

**Nevra: Tambien conocida como "Nevra Amulet Cat", en mi otra cuenta x33 Y lo que pensamos hacer en este fic es LLENAROS A SPAMANO, BABY!**

**Sorah: ¬¬ no te emociones tanto, stupida sorella… De todas formas, sí, aquí tenemos una historia Spamano que se le ocurrió a mi sorella tras una noche sin dormir…**

**Nevra: Y necesitaba a Sorah para publicarla xD Esperamos que os gusta, y tal y tal…**

**Sorah: pues a mí me da igual lo que os parzca ¬3¬**

**Nevra: Sorah! Ya te vale… xD haces disclaimer?**

**Sorah: Ugh… Ni Hetalia Axis Powers ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, tan solo esta historia, por la que no sacamos nada, lo cual me parece muy mal. Lo antes nombrado es de la propiedad del autor de Hetalia, de nombre impronunciable.**

**Nevra: Y del cual no logramos acordarnos nunca~ Eeeeeen fin, los avisos son: Universo Alterno, mucho OCC (pero porque las autoras así lo quisieron), y uso de Nyo Romano, como Lovina Vargas. Now… **

**Gemelas Vargas: HISTORIA!**

*Normal POV*

La voz de "Mariangela" sonaba en la habitación. Acunada por la canción "Ninna Nanna", Lovina Vargas, de 17 años, se vestía para otro día de instituto, como todas las semanas. La joven tenía sus ojos oliva cerrados y, por una vez, no fruncía el ceño y no gritaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante. Quizás tuviese algo que ver el que se encontrase sola en la habitación. La chica se movía al son del compás, a la vez que trataba de arreglarse su pelo largo y castaño, decorado con un rulito muy curioso que le nacía en el flequillo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada hasta que una carcajada la sacó de su mundo.

-¡Con una merda, bastardo! ¡Qué cojones haces aquí?- la chica le dirigió una mirada envenenada al joven que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto y la miraba burlonamente. A primera vista, bien podía pasar por un modelo: 18 años, pelo muy oscuro y ondulado, ojos esmeralda con un brillo perennemente travieso y perfecta piel color canela, además de un cuerpo bien esculpido. Habría sido una perfecta imagen mañanera… si no hubiera abierto la boca.

-Hago lo que me da la gana… esta es mi casa, ¿sabes?

-¡Y esta mi habitación! ¡Sal fuera, ahora mismo!

-Nadie dijo que este cuarto fuese tuyo… -el español miró divertido a la chica, que se iba poniendo furiosa por momentos.-

-Vivo aquí, ¿no? ¡Esta habitación es mía! ¡Y no tienes derecho de estar aquí! –tras decir esto, se acercó a cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero un pie del chico impidió el movimiento.-

-Ah, qué mala persona eres… cualquiera diría que no me quieres aquí… fusosososososo~

-Deja de amargarme la puta vida con esa risa… ¡Ah, no! ¡Que es lo que siempre haces! ¿Acaso no tienes vida?

El español frunció el ceño al oír eso, dándole el gesto un aspecto realmente amenazante, muy diferente al de antes. Se acercó más a la chica, hasta quedar cerca de su oído, y dijo:

-¿Qué yo no tengo vida? ¿Y qué me dices tú? No tienes ni amigos, ni conocidos… ni familia.

La italiana se apartó de un golpe al oír eso, con el estómago revuelto, exactamente igual que si le hubieran dado una patada.

-Me cago en tu jodida madre, Fernández…

-Por lo menos yo tengo una… adoptada. –con una mueca maliciosa, el español se alejó de la habitación de la chica a paso ligero, para luego desaparecer por la cocina.

Lovina cerró la puerta con las manos temblorosas y se dejó caer en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todas las mañanas la misma historia, el mismo odio… ¿acaso no se iba a acabar nunca? Se secó las lágrimas con rabia y se puso en pie, agarrando su mochila. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía dejar que nadie fuera consciente de su delicada situación. Ella era fuerte, era italiana, e iba a demostrarle a ese imbécil de Antonio Fernández Carriedo que no iba a dejarse afectar por él.

La alarma del reloj sonó con puntualidad. Era hora de ir al instituto. Lovina Vargas se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo de la habitación. Iba a llegar tarde… otra vez.

**Nevra: YEEEEEEEEY PRÓLOGO! CONSEGUIDO!**

**Sorah: ¬¬ es… raro…**

**Nevra: porque es occ! Esa es la gracia! De todos modos, la historia es Spamano, la relación de estos dos mejorará… o no… XD Vamos a ver, para que la gente se ambiente… este fic será Gakuen Hetalia, mayoritariamente xD**

**Sorah: Y esto fue una especie de prólogo raro y random con mucho dramón, porque así lo quise io…**

**Nevra: Los capítulos serán mas largos y normales… -rie- de todas formas… me gustaría pedir una cosa a los lectores… Necesitamos parejas para el fic! Así que decidnos vuestras favoritas, que las incluiremos**

**Sorah: Aparte del Spamano, OBVIAMENTE.**

**Nevra: De todas formas, nos interesan las opiniones de los lectores. Decidnos parejas por mp/review/señales de humo/mensaje en morse... Y haremos lo posible para incluirlas!**

**Sorah: Como sea... nos despedimos ya, si?**

**Gemelas Vargas: CIAO!**


End file.
